dublagempediafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Frank Welker
Franklin W. Welker (Denver, Colorado, 12 de março de 1946) é um veterano dublador americano. Pai de 1 filho. Trabalhos * Vários personagens em Transformers: Generation 1 Series. * Uni em Dungeons & Dragons. * Abu em Aladdin. * Nibbler em Futurama. * Krusha em Donkey Kong Country série animada. * Fred Jones em Scooby-Doo. * Soundwave em Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. * Megatron e Soundwave em Transformers: Prime. * Shao Kahn e Goro no filme Mortal Kombat. * Scooby-Doo em Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! * Yoshy no filme(Super Mario Bros.). * O touro-colheitadeira Frank em Carros * Pinky, a Chihuahua em Phineas e Ferb * Gato Cruel em Os Smurfs e Os Smurfs 2 * George em George, o Curioso * Coelho Osvaldo em Epic Mickey e Epic Mickey 2 * Megatron nos filmes Transformers: Age of Extinction e Transformers: The Last Knight * Rugidos de todos os leões em O Rei Leão Vozes no Brasil * Frank Welker dublando: Peterson Adriano - O Que Há de Novo Scooby-Doo?; Salsicha e Scooby Atrás das Pistas; Scooby-Doo! Mistério S.A; Scooby-Doo e a Máscara do Falcão Azul; Scooby-Doo! Estrela do Circo; Scooby-Doo! Música de Vampiro; Scooby-Doo! A Lenda do Fantasmossauro; Scooby-Doo! Acampamento Assustador/Verão Assombrado; Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo; Scooby-Doo e a Espada do Samurai; Scooby-Doo e o Rei dos Duendes; Scooby-Doo e o Abominável Homem das Neves; Scooby-Doo - Piratas a Bordo/Piratas a Vista; Scooby-Doo em Cadê a Minha Múmia; Oi, Scooby-Doo; Scooby-Doo e o Monstro do Lago Ness; Scooby-Doo e o Monstro do México; Scooby-Doo e a Lenda do Vampiro; Scooby-Doo e a Caçada Virtual/Perseguição Cibernética; Scooby-Doo e os Invasores Alenígenas; Scooby-Doo e a Bruxa Fantasma/O Fantasma da Bruxa; Scooby-Doo Encontra Batman; As Aventuras de Scooby-Doo - O Mapa Misterioso; Scooby-Doo e o Fantasma da Ópera/ Scooby-Doo! Medo de Palco; Scooby-Doo na Lutamania; Scooby-Doo! e Kiss: O Mistério do Rock and Roll; Que Legal, Scooby -Doo!; Lego Scooby-Doo!: Os Fantasmas de Hollywood, Scooby-Doo! e o Espantalho Sinistro, Scooby-Doo! E WWE: Maldição do Demônio Veloz, Scooby-Doo e o Combate do Salsicha, Harvey, o Advogado, Batman - Os Bravos e Destemidos, Lego Scooby-Doo! O Golpe da Praia, Scooby-Doo & Batman: Os Bravos e Destemidos, Scooby-Doo!: Loucura do Monstro da Lua, Scooby-Doo! e o Fantasma Gourmet, Lego Scooby-Doo! Terror com o Cavaleiro Negro, Scooby-Doo! e a Maldição do 13° Fantasma, Participação em Sobrenatural (Fred Jones) * Frank Welker dublando:' Orlando Drummond' - O Que Há de Novo Scooby-Doo?, Salsicha e Scooby Atrás das Pistas, Scooby-Doo! Estrela do Circo, Scooby-Doo! Música de Vampiro, Scooby-Doo! A Lenda do Fantasmossauro, Scooby-Doo! Acampamento Assustador/Verão Assombrado, Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo, Scooby-Doo e a Espada do Samurai, Scooby-Doo e o Rei dos Duendes, Scooby-Doo e o Abominável Homem das Neves, Scooby-Doo - Piratas a Bordo/Piratas a Vista, Scooby-Doo em Cadê a Minha Múmia, Oi, Scooby-Doo, Scooby-Doo e o Monstro do Lago Ness, Scooby-Doo e o Monstro do México, Scooby-Doo e a Lenda do Vampiro, Scooby-Doo! O Mistério Começa, Scooby-Doo e a Maldição do Monstro do Lago, Looney Tunes - De Volta a Ação, Batman - Os Bravos e Destemidos (Scooby-Doo), Dinamite - O Bionicão, Scooby-Doo e a Máscara do Falcão Azul (Dinamite - O Bionicão), Scooby-Doo! Mistério S.A. (Bionicão), Comandos em Ação, Comandos em Ação - Especial (Wild Bill); Animaniacs (Runt e Squaty); Os Super Patos (Camaleão); Mini-Polegar e Yogue - Dublagem Original (Yogue), Arquivo Cãofidencial & Fantasmino, o Fantasma Galopante; Zé Colméia e a Corrida Espacial (Kojeka) * Frank Welker dublando: Reginaldo Primo - Scooby-Doo e a Máscara do Falcão Azul, As Aventuras de Scooby-Doo - O Mapa Misterioso, Scooby-Doo e o Fantasma da Ópera/ Scooby-Doo! Medo de Palco, Scooby-Doo na Lutamania; Scooby-Doo! e Kiss: O Mistério do Rock and Roll; Lego Scooby-Doo!: Os Fantasmas de Hollywood, Que Legal, Scooby -Doo!, Scooby-Doo! E WWE: Maldição do Demônio Veloz, Scooby-Doo e o Combate do Salsicha, Scooby-Doo! e o Espantalho Sinistro, Lego Scooby-Doo! O Golpe da Praia, Scooby-Doo & Batman: Os Bravos e Destemidos, Scooby-Doo!: Loucura do Monstro da Lua, Scooby-Doo! e o Fantasma Gourmet, Lego Scooby-Doo! Terror com o Cavaleiro Negro, Scooby-Doo! e a Maldição do 13° Fantasma, Participação em Sobrenatural (Scooby-Doo) (Scooby-Doo) * Frank Welker dublando: Ionei Silva - Super Amigos - Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show; Super Amigos - The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians (Kalibak); Os Fabulosos Super Amigos (Sr. Mxyzptlk), Rambo (Mad Dog), Os Smurfs (Poeta), Comandos em Ação (Torch); Sujo & Ratinho, parte do show do Koala Bala (Sujo) * Frank Welker dublando:' Mário Jorge Andrade' - Os Novos Mistérios do Scooby (Fred Jones), Super Amigos - Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show; Super Amigos - The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians (Sr. Mxyzptlk), Super Amigos - The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians (Coringa), Comandos em Ação (Flash); Zé Colméia e a Corrida Espacial (Branquinho) * Frank Welker dublando: Luis Manuel - Scooby-Doo! Cadê Você?, Os Novos Filmes do Scooby, Scooby-Doo na Ilha dos Zumbis (Fred Jones); Garfield e seus Amigos (Sheldon), Super Amigos - Super Friends (Marvin) * Frank Welker dublando:' Orlando Prado' - Bicudo - O Lobisomem (Bicudo - O Lobisomem), Transformers - O Filme - VHS (Wheelie); Super Amigos: Episódios Perdidos (Sr. Mxyzptlk), Nossa Turma (Tio Marty); Os Robobos (Curly) * Frank Welker dublando: Carlos Marques '''- Scooby-Doo e Scooby-Loo (Fred Jones), Transformers - O Filme (Wheelie); Salsicha e Scooby Atrás das Pistas (Agente 3), Os Super Patos (B.R.A.W.N.) * Frank Welker dublando: '''André Belizar - Batman: O Cavaleiro das Trevas - Parte 1, Batman: O Cavaleiro das Trevas - Parte 2 (Prefeito Stevenson); Histeria (Pai do Tempo), Que Legal, Scooby-Doo! (Jack Loudner) * Frank Welker dublando: Jomeri Pozzoli - Pinky e Cérebro (Darth Plotz), Os Animaniacs e a Estrela dos Desejos (Barão von Plotz), DuckTales: Os Caçadores de Aventuras (Mancha Fantasma); Animaniacs (Korn) * Frank Welker dublando: Mário Monjardim - Os Super Globetrotters (Globo da Lei); Arquivo Cãofidencial & Fantasmino, o Fantasma Galopante; Zé Colméia e a Corrida Espacial (Fantasmino); A Família Dó-Ré-Mi - Ano 2200 (Veenie) * Frank Welker dublando: Tatá Guarnieri '''- Outback: Uma Galera Animal (Higgens), Desenhos Incríveis: O Show (Professor Tamanho GG); Os Flintstones: Vovôs em Hollyrock (Barney Rubble), Garfield e Seus Amigos - VHS (Booker, o pintinho) * Frank Welker dublando: '''Ayrton Cardoso - Comandos em Ação - Especial (Torch); O Desafio dos Super Amigos (Homem dos Brinquedos); Zé Colméia e a Corrida Espacial (Tutubarão) * Frank Welker dublando: Carlos Seidl '''- Super Amigos - Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show (Homem dos Brinquedos), Atlantis - O Retorno de Milo (Mantell), Que Legal, Scooby-Doo! (Guarda Florestal - ep. 1.02) * Frank Welker dublando: '''Duda Espinoza - Os Flintstones e o Diamante (Ascensorista); Pinky e Cérebro (Guarda Ralph), Scooby-Doo! Mistério S.A. (Speed Buggy) * Frank Welker dublando: Guilherme Briggs - Os Smurfs (2011), Os Smurfs 2 (Gato Cruel); Space Jam: O Jogo do Século (Barnyard Dawg) * Frank Welker dublando: Hélio Ribeiro - Nossa Turma (Tarugo, a Tartaruga), Rambo (Max); Animaniacs (Steven Spielberg) * Frank Welker dublando: José Santa Cruz - Transformers - O Filme, Transformers: O Último Cavaleiro (Megatron), Transformers: A Era da Extinção (Galvatron) * Frank Welker dublando: Mauro Ramos - Pinky e Cérebro (Flavio Hippo), Os Animaniacs e a Estrela dos Desejos (Guarda Ralph), Aladdin: Série Animada (Leão de Três Cabeças - ep; 1.44) * Frank Welker dublando: André Filho '''- Transformers - O Filme - VHS (Frenzy e Rumble). Zé Colméia e a Corrida Espacial (Capitão Guapo) * Frank Welker dublando: Borges de Barros - Spawn - O Soldado do Inferno - TV Paga (Malebolgia); Fish Police (Dr. Coaxar) * Frank Welker dublando: 'Domício Costa '- Os Filhos de Tom e Jerry (McLobo); Garfield e seus Amigos (Bo) * Frank Welker dublando: '''Eduardo Dascar - Os Filhos da Pantera Cor de Rosa (Finko), Que Legal, Scooby-Doo! (Velho Tom) * Frank Welker dublando: Flávio Dias - Os Seis Biônicos (Chopper), Os Caça-Fantasmas: Série Animada (Ray Stantz) * Frank Welker dublando: Gilberto Baroli - Transformers: O Filme - Fox Kids (Soundwave); Homem-Aranha e Seus Incríveis Amigos (Tio Ben Parker) * Frank Welker dublando:' Jorge Vasconcellos - '''Spawn - O Soldado do Inferno - Paramout Channel (Malebolgia), DuckTales: Os Caçadores de Aventuras (Esculacho Metralha 617-716) * Frank Welker dublando: '''Luiz Carlos Persy' - Transformers - A Vingança dos Derrotados, Transformers - O Lado Oculto da Lua (Soundwave) * Frank Welker dublando: Márcio Simões '- DuckTales: Os Caçadores de Aventuras (Pato Buba), A Turminha do Zé Colméia (Peter Potamus) * Frank Welker dublando: '''Maurício Berger '- Cinderela 3: Uma Volta No Tempo (Lúcifer), Que Legal, Scooby-Doo! (Randolph) * Frank Welker dublando: '''Nelson Batista - Garfield e Seus Amigos - VHS (Bo, o carneiro), Os Quatro Fantásticos/ Quarteto Fantástico - 1978 (H.E.R.B.I.E.) * Frank Welker dublando: Nelson Machado - Punky (Glomer); Blondie e Dagwood (Dagwood) * Frank Welker dublando: Paulo Flores - Aladdin: Série Animada (Fashum); Animaniacs (Flavio, o hipopótamo) * Frank Welker dublando: Paulo Porto - Branca de Neve e Os Sete Anões 2 (Batso), Blondie e Dagwood (Sr. Ferguson) * Frank Welker dublando:' Pietro Mário - '''Scooby-Doo e a Escola Assombrada (Papai Lobisomem); Pagemaster - O Mestre da Fantasia - VHS (Horror) * Frank Welker dublando:' Ricardo Vooght - Mortal Kombat - O Filme (Goro); Desenhos Incríveis: O Show (dono de Bloo) * Frank Welker dublando: Ronaldo Magalhães - Scooby-Doo e o Lobisomem (Confuso), Transformers - O Filme - VHS (Soundwave) * Frank Welker dublando: '''Silvio Navas - Super Amigos - Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show; Super Amigos - The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians (Darkseid) * Frank Welker dublando: Waldyr Sant'anna - O Rapto do Menino Dourado (A Coisa), Esquadrão do Tempo (Zachary Taylor, o zumbi) * Frank Welker dublando: Amaury Costa - '''Transformers - O Filme (Rumble) * Frank Welker dublando: '''André Luiz Chapéu - Foofur (Foofur) * Frank Welker dublando:' Armando Braga' - Muppet Babies (Caco) * Frank Welker dublando: Armando Casella - O Desafio dos Super Amigos (Sr. Mxyzptlk) * Frank Welker dublando:' Carmen Sheila' - Muppet Babies (Skeeter) * Frank Welker dublando: César Leitão - Especial Hagar, o Horrível (diretor da escola de Hamlet) * Frank Welker dublando: César Marchetti - Garfield: Um Super-Herói Animal (Garfield/Garzooka) * Frank Welker dublando: Cláudio Galvan - O Show do Garfield - 2008 (Garfield) * Frank Welker dublando: Clécio Souto - Harvey, o Advogado (Bilff) * Frank Welker dublando: Dario Lourenço - Transformers - O Filme (Soundwave) * Frank Welker dublando: Ednaldo Lucena - Esquadrão do Tempo (James Sherman) * Frank Welker dublando: Eleu Salvador - Os Seis Biônicos (Glove) * Frank Welker dublando: Felipe Di Nardo - Transformers: O Filme - Fox Kids (Megatron) * Frank Welker dublando: Filipe Albuquerque - Caçadores de Trolls (Fragwa) * Frank Welker dublando: Flávio Back - Scooby-Doo! Mistério S.A. (Tutubarão) * Frank Welker dublando: Francisco Brêtas - Swat Kats - O Esquadrão Radical (Dr. Viper) * Frank Welker dublando: Hamilton Ricardo - O Máskara: Série Animada (governante do futuro) * Frank Welker dublando: Joaquim Luís Motta - Aladdin (Caverna dos Tesouros) * Frank Welker dublando: Jonas Mello - Mortal Kombat - O Filme - VHS (Goro) * Frank Welker dublando: Jorge Pires - Transformers: O Filme - Fox Kids (Frenzy) * Frank Welker dublando: Jorge Rosa - Frankenstein e os Pestinhas (Frankie) * Frank Welker dublando: Jorgeh Ramos - Carangos & Motocas (Chapa) * Frank Welker dublando: José Leonardo - Batman - Os Bravos e Destemidos (Bat Boy) * Frank Welker dublando: Júlio Cezar - Os Snorks (Tooter) * Frank Welker dublando: Júlio Chaves - Droopy, O Grande Detetive (McWolf) * Frank Welker dublando:' Leonardo José - '''Spawn - O Soldado do Inferno (Malebolgia) * Frank Welker dublando: '''Leonardo Serrano' - 101 Dálmatas: Série Animada (Thunderbolt) * Frank Welker dublando: Luiz Brandão '''- 101 Dálmatas: Série Animada (Steven, o crocodilo) * Frank Welker dublando: '''Luiz Carlos de Moraes - O Príncipe e o Mendigo (Arcebispo Coruja) * Frank Welker dublando: Manolo Rey '- Astros do Desenho Animado Contra as Drogas (Caco, o Sapo) * Frank Welker dublando: '''Marcelo Gastaldi '- Flintstones & Cia. (Shmoo) * Frank Welker dublando: 'Márcio Chaves '- Os Filhos da Pantera Cor de Rosa (Rocko) * Frank Welker dublando: '''Márcio Seixas - Animaniacs (Capitão Ahab) * Frank Welker dublando: Marco Aquino '''- Buzz Lightyear do Comando Estelar (Grubs) * Frank Welker dublando: '''Marco Ribeiro - Tiny Toons (Cucco Dodô) * Frank Welker dublando: Mário Jorge Montini - O Príncipe e o Mendigo (Rei) * Frank Welker dublando: Mário Tupinambá - Os Simpsons (Papagaio) * Frank Welker dublando: Miguel Rosenberg - Do Fundo do Mar - SBT (Papagaio) * Frank Welker dublando: Milton Luis - Zé Colméia e a Corrida Espacial (Falsão) * Frank Welker dublando: Newton Apollo - Transformers - O Filme - VHS (Junkion) * Frank Welker dublando: Oberdan Júnior - Desenhos Incríveis: O Show (Stinky) * Frank Welker dublando: Paulo Pereira '''- Zé Colméia e a Corrida Espacial (Trambique) * Frank Welker dublando: '''Pedro Eugênio - Buzz Lightyear do Comando Estelar - A Aventura Começa (Grubs) * Frank Welker dublando: Reinaldo Pimenta - Batman: O Cavaleiro das Trevas - Parte 2 (Frank) * Frank Welker dublando: Renato Rosenberg - Pagemaster - O Mestre da Fantasia (Horror) * Frank Welker dublando: Ricardo Telles - Scooby-Doo! Mistério S.A. (Susto da Noite) * Frank Welker dublando:' Roberto Macedo' - Mortal Kombat - O Filme (Shao Khan) * Frank Welker dublando: Rodney Gomes - Os Flintstones nos Anos Dourados (Nate Slate) * Frank Welker dublando: Rodrigo Lombardi - Transformers: O Último Cavaleiro (Canopy) * Frank Welker dublando: Rogério Marcico '''- Os Flintstones em Yabba-Dabba Doo (Barney Rubble) * Frank Welker dublando: '''Sérgio Moreno - Homem-Aranha e Seus Incríveis Amigos (Bobby Drake/Homem de Gelo) * Frank Welker dublando: Sérgio Stern - 101 Dálmatas: Série Animada (Capitão) * Frank Welker dublando: Sônia Peres - Os Caça-Fantasmas (Geléia) * Frank Welker dublando: Úrsula Bezerra - Transformers: O Filme - Fox Kids (Wheelie) * Frank Welker dublando: Vágner Fagundes - Dave, o Bárbaro (Faffy) * Frank Welker dublando: Waldir Fiori - Tom & Jerry: O Anel Mágico (dono da joalheria) * Frank Welker dublando: Walmir Barbosa - Scooby-Doo e o Monstro do Lago Ness (Lachlan Haggart) * Frank Welker dublando: Amaury Costa '''(1ª voz)/ José Santa Cruz (2ª voz) - Caverna do Dragão (Tiamat) * Frank Welker dublando: '''Dário de Castro (1ª voz)/ ? (2ª voz) - Scooby-Doo! Mistério S.A. (Barty Blake) * Frank Welker dublando: Isaac Bardavid (1ª voz)/ Jomeri Pozzoli (2ª voz) - Animaniacs (Thaddeuslotz) * Frank Welker dublando: 'Isaac Schneider '(1ª voz)/''' Alexandre Moreno''' (2ª voz) - 101 Dálmatas: Série Animada (Cydne, a cobra) * Frank Welker dublando: Luís Manuel (1ª voz)/ Cleonir dos Santos '''(2ª voz) - Scooby-Doo (Fred Jones) * Frank Welker dublando: '''Márcio Simões (1ª voz)/ Mauro Ramos (2ª voz) - Animaniacs (Guarda Ralph) * Frank Welker dublando: Mário Monjardim (1ª voz)/ Orlando Prado (2ª voz) - Os Smurfs (Cozinheiro) * Frank Welker dublando: Mauro Ramos (1ª voz)/ ? (2ª voz)/ Samir Murad (3ª voz)/ Jorge Rosa (4ª voz)/ Orlando Drummond (5ª voz) - Aladdin: Série Animada (Fazal) * Frank Welker dublando: Nelson Batista (1ª voz)/ Luiz Feier Motta (2ª voz) - Os Smurfs (Robusto) * Frank Welker dublando:' Orlando Drummond' (1ª voz)/''' Reginaldo Primo''' (2ª voz) - Scooby-Doo! Mistério S.A. (Scooby-Doo) * Frank Welker dublando: Rodney Gomes (1ª voz)/''' José Luiz Barbeito''' (2ª voz) - Garfield e seus Amigos (Booker) * Frank Welker dublando: Selma Lopes (1ª voz)/ ? (2ª voz) - Os Cometas (Pudge) * Frank Welker dublando: ? (1ª voz)/ ? (2ª voz)/ Ionei Silva (3ª voz) - Aladdin: Série Animada (Xerxes) * Frank Welker narrando: Arakén Saldanha - Especial Hagar, o Horrível * Frank Welker narrando: Garcia Neto - As Duas Faces do Zorro Categoria:Atores dos Estados Unidos